Rolette County, North Dakota
Rolette County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,937. Its county seat is Rolla. The county was created by the 1872-73 territorial legislature and named for Joseph Rolette, Jr., a fur trader and politician from Pembina. The county government was first organized on October 14, 1884. Before becoming Rolla, the county seat was Dunseith from 1884 to 1885 and St. John from 1885 to 1889. The International Peace Garden is located in the northwest corner of the county along the Canada–United States border with Manitoba. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.9%) is water. Rolette County contains one of only six exclaves contained on the Canada–US border. It is an unnamed peninsula located at . Part of the Turtle Mountain plateau lies in the northwestern part of the county. Major highways * U.S. Highway 281 * North Dakota Route 3 * North Dakota Route 30 * North Dakota Route 66 * North Dakota Route 43 * North Dakota Route 5 Adjacent counties and rural municipalities *Rural Municipality of Morton, Manitoba (north) *Rural Municipality of Turtle Mountain, Manitoba (north) *Towner County (east) *Pierce County (south) *Bottineau County (west) National protected areas *Lords Lake National Wildlife Refuge (part) *Rabb Lake National Wildlife Refuge *School Section Lake National Wildlife Refuge *Willow Lake National Wildlife Refuge Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2016 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 13,674 people, 4,556 households, and 3,366 families residing in the county. The population density was 15 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 5,027 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 25.12% White, 0.07% Black or African American, 73.01% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 1.61% from two or more races. 0.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 9.3% were of Norwegian and 7.4% German ancestry. 94.6% spoke English, 1.3% Ojibwa, 1.0% French Cree and 1.0% Cree as their first language. There were 4,556 households out of which 43.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.00% were married couples living together, 22.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.97 and the average family size was 3.45. In the county, the population was spread out with 36.50% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 18.50% from 45 to 64, and 9.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,232, and the median income for a family was $29,744. Males had a median income of $24,288 versus $20,383 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,873. About 28.00% of families and 31.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 39.20% of those under age 18 and 19.60% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 13,937 people, 4,783 households, and 3,413 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,372 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 77.2% American Indian, 20.3% white, 0.2% black or African American, 0.1% Asian, 0.1% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.0% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 48.5% were French Canadian, 7.0% were German, 6.8% were Norwegian, and 0.3% were American. Of the 4,783 households, 44.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.1% were married couples living together, 23.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 28.6% were non-families, and 25.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.89 and the average family size was 3.39. The median age was 30.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $28,265 and the median income for a family was $35,523. Males had a median income of $35,595 versus $27,459 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,632. About 25.9% of families and 31.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 41.5% of those under age 18 and 24.8% of those age 65 or over. Politics Like many counties with Native American majority populations it is historically Democratic, but more consistently so than other such counties in North Dakota. Since 1928 the only Republican to carry the county was Dwight D. Eisenhower in 1952.Geographie Electorale It was the only county in the state to support George McGovern in 1972 and is additionally the only North Dakota county to have supported Jimmy Carter in 1980.David Leip's Presidential Atlas (Maps for North Dakota by election) In each of the five presidential elections from 1996 to 2012, the Democratic candidate received over 60% of the vote, with Barack Obama winning 75.1% in 2008 and 74.0% in 2012.The New York Times electoral map (Zoom in on North Dakota)2012 presidential election results from North Dakota, New York Times. Retrieved December 27, 2016. In 2016, Democratic candidate Hillary Clinton received 57.3% of the county's votes.2016 presidential election results from North Dakota, New York Times (December 20, 2016). Retrieved December 27, 2016. Communities Cities *Dunseith *Mylo *Rolla (county seat) *Rolette *St. John Townships *Kohlmeier *Maryville *Shell Valley *South Valley *Holmes Census-designated places *Belcourt *East Dunseith *Green Acres *Shell Valley Unincorporated communities *Agate *Carpenter *Fonda *Kelvin *Nanson *San Haven *Thorne See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Rolette County, North Dakota References Category:Rolette County, North Dakota Category:1884 establishments in Dakota Territory Category:Settlements established in 1884